swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Chronicle Relic Drop Locations
The following is a reference of Chronicle Relic drop locations. Corellia Relic Quality: 2 *Afarathu Cult **Afarathu Cult Cave (-2483,2907) ***Afarathu Cult Brute ***Afarathu Cult Bodyguard ***Afarathu Cult Follower ***Afarathu Cult Leader ***Afarathu Cult Zealot ***Afarathu Cult Savage *Chirq Council **Chirq Council Bunker (4009,4843) ***Chirq Council Sentinels ***Chirq Council Vanquishers ***Chirq Council Mechanical Guardians *Drall Patriot **Drall Patriot Bunker (3301, 4857) ***Drall Patriot Tacticians ***Drall Patriot Warriors *Durni **Durni (found throughout planet, especially around Kor Vella) *Lord Nyax Cult **Lord Nyax Cult Bunker (1414,-317) ***Lord Nyax Zealots *[[Meatlumps|'Meatlumps']] **Meatlump Camp (-114, -5015) ***Meatlump Dunders ***Meatlump Lunk *Rogue Corsec Base **Renegade Corsec Troopers **Corsec Deserters Dathomir Relic Quality: 4 (1* and 2*) *Nightsisters *Meatlump bunker* ' *Death Trooper **Quarantine Zone ***Death Troopers (Lvl 10+)* *Singing Mountain Clan Dantooine '''Relic Quality: 4 * Dantari People ' *Force Sensitives **Force Crystal Hunter's Cave (-6259 7336) **Jedi Temple Ruins (North & West of POI) Endor '''Relic Quality: 3 *Death Watch Bunker *Ewoks **Ewok Tree Vilage **Ewok Lake Village Kashyyyk Relic Quality: 4 *Blackscale Camp (Web Weaver Path, Rryatt Trail **Blackscale Enforcers Lok Relic Quality: 3 Mustafar Relic Quality: 4 Naboo Relic Quality: 1 *Borvo **Borvo Bunker(-4184, 3879) ***Borvo Swindlers ***Borvo Prowlers ***Borvo Brigands *Darkwalker **Darkwalker Bunker (-2205, -5194) ***Darkwalker Deathravens ***Darkwalker Preylords **Darkwalker Cave (5051, -2084) ***Darkwalker Guardiols ***Darkwalker Systols ***Darkwalker Technick ***Darkwalker Triops ***Darkwalker Vindicators **Darkwalker Hideout (-4280, 4420) ***Darkwalker Sentinels ***Darkwalker Grinders ***Darkwalker Scoffs ***Darkwalker Ruffals ***Darkwalker Drudges *Mummers **Mummer Bunker (-4526, 3650) ***Mummer Toxers ***Mummer Goons ***Mummer Banes ***Mummer Salvers ***Mummer Brutes **Mummer Cave (4069, -1702) ***Mummer Flailers ***Mummer Scientists *Maulers **Mauler Apprentice Camp (2271, 1909) ***Mauler Apprentice **Mauler Bunker (-2368 -5504) ***Mauler Fiends ***Mauler Zealots ***Mauler Fanatics **Mauler Stronghold(2850, 1083) ***Mauler Lords ***Mauler Acolytes ** static camp near Dee'ja Peak(5738 -1184) ***Mauler Warblaster ***Mauler Battlesword *Mordran **Gungan Sacred Place(-1952, -5279) ***Mordran *Narglatch (Narglatches are found roaming around Naboo) **Any Narglatch **Narglatch Hunters **Narglatch Guardians **Narglatch female *Nuna **Any Nunas (found around Theed and other city outskirts) *Stonewall Labs **Stonewall Labs(5825, -1969) ***Stonewall Labs Preserver Droids ***Stonewall Labs ZH-28 Guards ***Stonewall Labs Surveillance Droids ***Stonewall Labs SWL-5 Overseer Droids ***Stonewall Labs Watchman Droids ***Stonewall Labs Mechthorians ***Stonewall Labs LC-92 Antagonists *Skaak Tipper **Skaak Tipper Bunker (-1642, -5355) ***Skaak Tipper Pariahs ***Skaak Tipper Raiders ***Skaak Tipper Crashers **Skaak Tipper Cave(4559, -939) ***Skaak Tipper Machinists ***Skaak Tipper Bootjacks **Skaak Tipper Hideout (6699, 7187) ***Jonni Skaak ***Skaak Tipper Maniacs ***Skaak Tipper Scroungers ***Skaak Tipper Crooks *Ultragungan **Flawed Ultragungan Battle Droid Camp (-1753, -5240) ***Ultragungan Flawed Battle Droids **Ultragungan Droidtech Camp (-1836, -5101) ***Ultragungan Droidtechs *Veermok **Veermok Cave(5741, -1546) ***Veermok Sentries ***Veermok Scavengers ***Veermok Scouts ***Veermok Ravagers ***Veermok Guards Rori Relic Quality: 2 *Kobola **Kobola Spice Mine (7355,104) ***Kobola Assassins ***Kobola Foreman ***Kobola Guards ***Kobola Miners *Mutant Bark Mites **Giant Bark Mite Cave(3573,5424) ***Giant Mutant Bark Mites ***Mutant Bark Mite Hatchlings ***Mutant Bark Mite Soldiers ***Mutant Bark Mite Workers Talus Relic Quality: 2 A.C.L.O. bunker outside dearic. *Arachne **Arachne Lair Camp (5600, 7200) ***Brood V Arachne ***Brood V Aurek Arachne ***Brood X Arachne *Binayre Pirate **Binayre Pirate Bunker (5549,-4081) ***Binayre Hooligan ***Binayre Pirate ***Binayre Ruffian ***Binayre Scalawag ***Binayre Smuggler ***Binayre Swinder Tatooine ﻿'Relic Quality:' 1 (and 4*) *Cave Beetle **Sennex Cave(6553, -1312) ***Cave Beetles *Dunelizard **Any type of Dunelizard (roaming throughout Tatooine) *Jabba the Hutt **Hutt Hideout(5121, 647) ***Jabba Enforcers ***Jabba Compound Guards ***Jabba Henchmen ***Jabba Assassins *Krayt Cult **Krayt Cult Cave(3444, -4186) ***Krayt Cult Novice ***Krayt Cult Monks ***Krayt Cult Acolytes ***Krayt Cult Members ***Krayt Cult Ministrant ***Krayt Cult Zealots *Kreetle **Any Kreetles (surrounding major cities) **Kreetles (surrounding major cities, especially Bestine) *Laserflit Gang **Laserflit Hangout (-2735, 2321) ***Laserflit Gang Members *Romo Vax **Romo Vax's Hideout (-5055, -6958) ***Romo Vax Henchmen *Sand Slum Pirate **Sand Slum Pirate Bunker (5669, -5737) ***Sand Slum Pirates *Sand Splitter **Sand Splitter Cave (-6740, -5647) ***Any Sand Splitters ***Sand Splitter Brutes ***Sand Splitter Ruffians ***Sand Splitter Knaves *Sennex **Sennex Compound (-4927, 1268) & Sennex Cave(15, -20) ***Any Sennex ***Sennex Guards ***Sennex Slavemasters ***Sennex Hunters ***Sennex Lookouts ***Sennex Slavers ***Sennex Warders **Sennex Slave Bunker(67,-5256) ***Any Sennex ***Sennex Slaver Veterans ***Sennex Slaver Overlords ***Sennex Slave Driver *Squill **Squill Cave(14, -17) ***Mountain Squill Guardians ***Mountain Squill Hunters ***Mountain Squill ***Female Mountain Squill ***Young Mountain Squill **Squill Sanctuary (-3935, -4854) ***Squill Hunters *Tuskens **Ben Kenobi's House (-4512, -2270) ***Tusken Followers **Fort Tusken (-4000, 6250) ***Any Tusken ***Tusken Snipers ***Tusken Raiders ***Tusken Chiefs ***Tusken Captains ***Tusken Commoners ***Tusken Executioner ***Tusken Observers ***Tusken Treasure Guardians ***Tusken Warlords ***Tusken Witch Doctor **Tusken Bunker(-1493, -208) ***Tusken Savages ***Tusken Warriors ***Tusken Elite Guards ***Tusken Guards **Tusken Cave(-1014, -6352) ***Tusken Blood Hunters ***Tusken Flesh Renders ***Tusken Vile Chieftain *Valarians **Valarian Pod Racers Bunker(-700, -6300) ***Any Valarians ***Valarian Pod Racers ***Valarian Mechanics ***Valarian Crew Chiefs ***Doane Watki **Valarian Strategic Command Bunker (-3900, -4000) ***Valarian Command Enforcers ***Valarian Blood Vandals ***Valarian Executioners ***Any Valarians *Viagon Shinn **Viagon Shinn's Hideout (3411, -5467) ***Viagon Shinn ***Viagon Shinn Guards *Womp Rat **Any Womp Rat (found around all major cities) **Greater Desert Womp Rats (found around all major cities and the Jawa Outpost) *Krayt Dragons* Yavin 4 Relic Quality: 3 *Blacksun NPCs ' *Geonosians NPCs inside Geonosian Bio Lab <''Yavin IV, -6450 -360 Closest Starport is in the Labor Outpost''> ''Special Thanks to all the people who posted in the SWG Forums.' Category:Chronicles